


Dragging each other along

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Elizabeth drag each other along to events they are interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One time Elizabeth dragged John along

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a fanfic that several of us Sparkies wrote together. This is the part that I wrote and as it can perfectly be read as a stand-alone, I decided to post it. I'm not sure where you can find the full story though. If you know where it is, let me know and I'll put the link here.

"I can't believe you convinced me to join you," John huffed as he sat down next to Elizabeth in the limousine.  
She gave him a smile. "The one time we're on Earth during an official presidential dinner, we really can't decline the invite."  
"I agree. But your invite stated 'Doctor Weir and guest', not 'Doctor Weir and Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard'. You could have dragged Rodney along; I'm sure he would have loved all the free food."  
"And listen to him whine all evening about there maybe being citrus in something? No, thank you."  
"Ok...you could have brought Teyla along."  
"And how would I have explained it to someone when she asks what, oh I don't know, Starbucks is?"  
"General O'Neill?"  
"And talk about The Simpsons and beer all evening? I don't think so. Besides, Jack got his own invite."  
"Colonel Carter?"  
"She's not on Earth."  
"Doctor Jackson?"  
"He's not in the country."  
"Colonel Mitchell?"  
"John!" Her voice cut him off and he cast his eyes away from her. "I prefer your company for tonight."  
His eyes slowly traveled back to her face and he saw the light blush on her cheeks. "Oh..."   
She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up, flyboy."   
Slightly grinning, he shrugged and took the jar holding the nuts, presenting it to her before grabbing a few himself.   
Taking a couple of nuts in her hand, she gave him a look. "Just promise me you'll behave."  
He gave her a small smile. "I'll be an Air Force poster boy."   
Laughing, she shook her head. "You'll never be able to keep that up for very long." The moment she had said it, she knew she'd regret it.  
"That sounds like a dare, dear Doctor."  
But she wasn't about to back down. "If it'll keep you on your best behavior, you're on."  
He grinned and held out his hand. "If I win, I get to take you somewhere of my choosing."  
She took his hand. "And if I win, you'll have to submit your reports on time for two weeks when we're back in Atlantis."  
"You're on." His grin grew and they shook hands.

**

Crap. She was losing. Badly.   
John was behaving like the picture perfect poster boy. Standing straight all evening, getting them drinks, keeping in the background during a conversation and only talking when he'd been asked a direct question. Elizabeth could barely believe he could keep up the act for so long. But he was unwavering.  
"Elizabeth!"  
"Jack." She smiled and briefly hugged the General. "You're late."  
"Stuff was up at the SGC. Nothing important though," he explained briefly and turned to John. "Sheppard."  
John stood at attention and curtly saluted. "Sir."  
Jack eyed the younger man warily - "At ease, Colonel." - and turned back to Elizabeth. "What's up with him?"  
"Let's just say that I'm losing a bet."  
"Ah."

**

"Doctor Weir, it's been too long."  
"Mister President." She smiled and shook hands with the most important man in the room and then turned to John. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard."  
John stood at attention and the president waved it off. "At ease, son. I've heard a lot of good things about you."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Doctor, I've heard the IOA is giving you trouble again."  
She shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."  
"Never doubted that for a second. And believe me, if it was up to me, you and the Colonel here would be leading the expedition for as long as you seem fit."  
John saw her stance change. No one else would have noticed, but he knew her well enough. She seemed to stand up more proud than before.   
"Thank you. That means a lot to us."  
"It does, sir," John agreed.

**

Elizabeth nearly toppled over when they walked towards the dinner table and John pulled her chair back.   
"Thank you," she said, surprised, and as she sat down he pushed her chair under the table.   
Sitting down next to her, he gave her a small grin. "Just being the perfect poster boy. I'm winning for the moment, aren't I?"   
Even though she wanted to glare at him, she settled for a mild smile. "For now. Yes. But I know you, Colonel. You won't be able to keep this up all night."  
"We already have a bet riding on this. No need to dig yourself in deeper."  
She gave him a look and he smiled innocently. 

**

After dinner, the party moved back into the bigger hall where a small band was playing live music. Several couples paired off and started swaying on the dance floor.  
"I'll get us something to drink," John said, and Elizabeth gave him a nod.  
While he was waiting for their drinks, Jack came and stood next to him. "A true Air Force poster boy would ask his date to dance."  
"This isn't a date, sir."  
"Riiiiiight...and Homer Simpson doesn't like beer."  
"No sir, he loves it."  
Jack gave the younger man a grin. "Good one, Sheppard."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Now ask her to dance."  
John accepted the drinks from the bartender and gave Jack a long serious look.  
"Yes, sir."

**

Elizabeth tried to hide her nervousness as John guided her to the dance floor. The fact that he had asked her in the first place was unnerving her, and the fact that they were now on the dance floor and he gently wrapped his arms around her, almost took her breath away. It was the way he was touching her, gently and with so much care that made her reluctantly wonder if he'd be the same kind of lover. She knew the thought was making her blush, so she turned her face away from him and rested her head on his shoulder. The action made him hold her closer and she closed her eyes, reveling in the comfort of his arms.   
She had no idea how long they stayed on the dance floor, wrapped in each other's arms, slowly swaying to the music. But when the music picked up a beat, she reluctantly loosened her grip on him, knowing their slow rhythm would be in contrast to the quicker beat. When she looked up at his face, her breath caught for a second at the intense look of longing and more in his eyes. For a second they simply started at each other, conveying emotions that made them both breathless. 

**

She barely remembered how they had gotten off the dance floor, let alone back in the limousine. But the entire trek back to their hotel, she felt his eyes on her, almost boring into her. And it made her think of possibilities. Possibilities she knew she wasn't supposed to think about. Not with him, especially not with him.  
When they arrived at the hotel, not a word had been said between them yet, not since he had asked her to dance. He followed her to the elevators and to her floor and when they arrived at her door, she turned to him.  
"John..."  
"I know..." he whispered. "I just..."  
"I know," she replied softly.  
For a moment they just looked at each other and when he licked his lips, her eyes slightly widened.  
"I should get inside," she whispered and he nodded.  
"I'll see you at breakfast."  
"Nine?"  
He nodded again. "And after that I'm taking you along to something I like."  
She slightly smiled. "You did win the bet, fair and square."  
Grinning, he turned, but her hand that suddenly landed on his arm stopped him in mid-movement, so he looked back at her. Taking a step toward him, she leaned in closer and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful evening."  
The warmth of her breath caressing his cheek made him close his eyes and swallow.   
She stepped away from him and he gave her a single nod.   
"Always."


	2. One time John dragged Elizabeth along

"Really? This was the best you could come up with?"  
John gave her a non-offended glare. "Oh, don't be like that. You'll love it."  
"No, you'll love it. I'll just be bored."  
"I'll keep you entertained." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.  
Extending his hand to her, he wiggled his fingers. "Come on."  
She sighed, but put her hand in his, ignoring the warm feeling the touch gave her. "Lead the way."  
His grin grew as he dragged her through the crowd towards the nearest plane that was on display at the air show.

**

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle at the way John was gaping.  
"A Sea Hurricane," he breathed as his eyes roamed over the old fighter plane.  
"Sea Hurricane?" Elizabeth asked and John nodded.  
"This was a very popular plane during the second World War, but was largely overshadowed by the Supermarine by the time the war was in full force. But this beauty...this beauty..."  
Elizabeth looked amused. "Yes?"  
"It looks amazing," he breathed, his voice filled with awe.  
"You know you're drooling, right?"  
"It's the Sea Hurricane! These were adapted from the original Hawker Hurricane to be deployed on ships. I think this is one of the only ones left. Hawker Hurricanes are much more common, but Sea Hurricanes..." He gaped again as his eyes roamed over the plane. "I never thought I would get to see one with my own two eyes."  
The plane meant nothing to her... scraps of metal, wire and leather. But seeing him, the relaxed, happy expression on his face, she wished she could see what he saw. So she smiled, teased him, asked him indulgent questions and let herself catch his contagious excitement. Eventually though, her boredom won out from her amusement.  
"And how long are you going to drool here or should I find a way to entertain myself?" The tone in her voice was telling and in barely a flash his eyes were on her, roaming over her instead of the plane and they both swallowed at the intense look that was suddenly on both their faces.  
"I just euhm..." He cleared his throat. "I just need to take a few pictures and then it's time for the air show itself."  
"All right, you go have fun with that."  
He grinned, took out his digital camera, and took a couple of shots of the plane. Then he turned to her and aimed the camera her way.  
"John!" She laughed as he took a few pictures. "You know I don't like it when people take pictures of me."   
"I know." He smiled and thought she looked beautiful. He wanted to capture that. The simple blue jeans and light blue shirt made her look stunning.  
At that moment the speaker announced the first planes that were ready for take off and suddenly he looked like a kid in a candy store again as he took her hand and dragged her along for a better view.

**

It was hours later that the last plane touched down, and luckily he had managed to keep her boredom away by spouting random facts and interesting stories about the planes in the sky. Then Elizabeth suddenly realized John hadn't let go of her hand yet, and that thought gave her an unexpected warm feeling, but the most unexpected was the sudden feeling of belonging and of how it just felt right.  
"There's a Ferris wheel," he said, and brought her out of her thoughts. The grin was back on his face and she couldn't help but smile at that.   
"Lead the way," she said, and he gently tugged her hand and she followed him without hesitation.

**

"It's beautiful up here," she said in awe as she looked at Washington DC that spread out in the distance.  
"It really is," he agreed, but she could feel that his eyes were on her when he said it and that warm feeling filled her again.  
She turned to him with a look of seriousness and determination on her face.  
"John..."  
"I know..." he assured her.  
The look on her face softened and she took his arm, draped it over her shoulder and leaned against his chest. She could feel his breathing hitch and his heartbeat go faster.   
"Why does it have to be so difficult?" she wondered out loud.  
He shrugged. "It makes life more interesting."  
She smiled at that. "It sure does."  
"Now just enjoy the view," he said, and gently kissed the top of her head.  
She shivered at the feeling and pushed herself deeper into him, softly tracing the hand and arm that were draped over her shoulder. "I am."  
It surprised her how suddenly her life felt complete.


End file.
